


Autumn Echoes

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A collection of random, (mostly) unrelated drabbles, all from the Marauder's era. 1 new one up.





	1. Ugly Pink Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Pink.

This dress is pink.

I, Lily Evans, am wearing a pink dress.

It makes me want to vomit. Honestly, pink!

I wanted a blue dress. It was a nice dress, a light blue, strapless and flowing, reaching down just below my knees.

This dress is _not_ a nice dress. It is _not_ flowing, _not_ strapless, and does _not_ reach down just below my knees. And it is _pink_.  I _hate_ pink.  


Just kill me now.

Please.

I twisted and turned in front of my mirror, examining myself from every possible angle.

"Lily, you look great. Stop fretting," my friend reassured me from my bed.

She does not have to wear an ugly pink dress. In fact, she was the one who suggested I buy this dress for this awful Christmas Ball. She has no right to talk. 

Which I told her, just before she scowled at me and stormed out of the dormitory. However, a few seconds later she was back.

"Lily, James is waiting for you in the Common Room."

I nodded and swallowed nervously. It was time. No more stalling.

I took a few deep breaths and walked out of the dormitory. At the bottom of the stairs, I could see him pacing nervously in the Common Room, running his hand through his hair and adjusting his glasses on his nose over and over again.

I might add that he was _not_ wearing pink. 

I cleared my throat softly. Startled, he turned swiftly to where I was standing and stared as I stepped down the stairs.

"You look...beautiful, Lily," he complimented. "That color looks amazing on you," he added.

"Thanks," I smiled, "It's my favorite color."

 


	2. Take a Walk

 A/N: This one's a really short one that I wrote last night in about five minutes :)  It's another James/Lily one.  Enjoy!  


 

 

"I'm going for a walk," she announced, setting down her books and rising from the couch. She tucked a lock of her red hair behind her ear.

He made to get up as well. "Let me join you," he offered.

She said quickly, "No," then repeated, softer.

He looked at her from behind his glasses.

"I'd like to be alone."

He nodded and sat back down. 

She continued to stand there for a few moments more. When he looked back up at her, he realized she was crying.

"Lily..." he started but she shook her head, cutting him off.

Finally, he stood and took her hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Let's walk together." 


	3. Runaway

Thunder echoed and Lightning cracked. The downpour went on for hours and hours. It was as though the sun had never risen that morning, and the entire day was shrouded in darkness.

"Oh, James," said my father, "you're always so depressing whenever it rains like this."

I shrugged.

"Come on, come over here," he continued. "Let's play some wizard's chess, shall we?" he held up the board, enticing me to play. 

I took one last glance out the window before sitting down across from my father. He smiled over at me as he set up the pieces, and I gave him half a smirk back.

As he was about to give his first move, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it."

So I walked to the door and opened it.

And there was Sirius, drenched from the rain, standing on my front doorstep, a suitcase trailing behind him and a bookbag slung casually over his shoulder.

"Hey, mate," he called as he tossed his bag into the foyer, grinning, "miss me much?" 


	4. Walking, continued

 A/N: So this is a continuation of the second story, because that one even confused me.  So here you go!  


 

 

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"You know what," he gave a pointed look to her. There were still tears running down her face. She quickly looked away.

"I'm not," she said.

"Not what?"

"Not crying," she ended confidently.

"I never said you were," he replied, looking straight ahead. She kept her eyes on him for a few more moments.

"So there's nothing to tell." 

He sighed, and kept walking. They stayed in silence for a little longer.

"Is it because of me?"

"No," she answered quickly. 

"Are you sure?"

She hesitated, "No." She glimpsed at him hastily. "It's just...you said some things. Last week," She slowed down cautiously.

He stopped. Suddenly, he knew what was bothering her. He recalled an argument that had taken place a few days ago. Things were said that were not meant, and she had taken it to heart. 

Surprisingly, he laughed. And he laughed. She joined in weakly, but relieved. They were okay. 


	5. Snowfall

Remus sat by the window, watching the snow fall softly onto the ground far below, adding to the thin white expanse of white.

He saw Hagrid's hut in the distance, a trail of smoke leading from the chimney. 

He saw the large, vacant Hogwarts grounds, the untouched snow continuing to descend. In the morning it would be a beautiful sight: the snow still sitting there unscathed, smooth. 

He saw the Whomping Willow, and for the first time he thought it was an incredible sight, snow piling up on the bare branches. The tree was barely moving, letting the flurry stand a chance against it's destruction.

In the distance, he could barely make out the faint outline of the Shack. It surprised him that something so vile couldbe transformed so quickly by just a little precipitation.

Suddenly, two figures ran out onto the Hogwarts ground, placing their footsteps in the perfectly laid snow. Remus laughed as he recognized them. One of them with untidy jet-black hair and glasses, the other with shaggy black hair and a bark-like laugh he had come to distinguish so easily.

As he watched, his friends engaged themselves in an all-out snowball battle. He saw James hiding behind a poorly made but quickly built snow fort as Sirius attacked him with a barrage of snowballs.

He smiled. Sure, life could get unbearable sometimes, but he was having fun.

~*~

**I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I wrote it a while ago, but just decided to post it now. I haven't updated in a while anyway. Oh well, enjoy!** **And review! I like reviews ;)**


	6. Brilliance

"You're really smart, you know that?" he asked her late one night. They were the only two in the Common Room, putting the finishing touches on their homework. Head's duties didn't give them a lot of free time to finish it during the day.  


She looked at him curiously, the firelight reflecting off of her red hair.  "Thanks."  


"No, I'm serious," he continued, adjusting his glasses on his nose. "You must be the top of our class, at least."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Thanks," she repeated. 

But he kept going. "Didn't you get O's in everything on your OWLs?"

"No, not all of them," she clarified, still confused as ever.

"Well, you must have gotten a lot. Probably more than anyone in our class."

She stared at him, not knowing how to respond.  


"And I know you do fantastically in all your classes."

Finally she said, "James, why are you going on about this?"

"Because it's true. You're brilliant."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Because you're going out with me, of course."

She tilted her head in bewilderment. "But...I'm not going out with you."

"Oh, right," he said, looking back down at the essay he was working on. "Well, maybe you're not so smart, after all."

 

**Well, here's another one for you!  I actually sort of like this one, which is weird for me.  But I hope you enjoy it too!**   



	7. Baby Names

  **Note: James and Lily aren't dating yet in this one, just so you know.  Enjoy!  
**

 

"Hey, Padfoot?" James asked one night, lying in his bed, looking at the cieling.

"Hm?" he answered half-asleep. He rolled over to face James.

"What do you think our kid's name will be?"

"Well, Prongs, I always thought we would name our kids nice, strong names, like-"

"Not you and me, Padfoot," he said, laughing. "I mean, me and Lily."

"You might have a little trouble with that nice, strong name then. I don't think she'll be too fond of them."

"What about Luke?"

"Luke Potter," Sirius tested. "Sounds okay, I guess. I was thinking more along the lines of 'Sage', or something."

"Sage Potter. I don't know. There's not much of a ring to it."

"Well, sorry, Prongs, I didn't know you wanted a 'ringy' name," he rolled his eyes. "Why don't you name it Pablo, then?"

"Pablo Potter, Padfoot? He'll be ridiculed!"

"I don't know. I think it sounds cool. Besides, with a godfather like me, they'll be too scared to beat up this kid."

"Pablo Potter," he muttered. "What do you think, Moony?"

"Does Lily know about this child of yours, Prongs?" Remus asked from his bed across the room.

James hesitated. "Well...no, not exactly."

"Right," he said, rolling over away from James. "You might want to let her know, then." 


	8. Rain

**Okay, two things about this one. One, it's sort of long, not really a drabble. But I figured I'd throw it in anyways. Two, James and Lily _are_ friends in this one. This isn't my favorite, not by a long shot, but I don't think it's absolutely terrible, either. Tell me what you think! (And I know, it's extremely cliche. If you have a problem with that, then don't read it.)  
**

 

She had always loved the rain. She loved the sound of it pounding against her window beside her late at night, the way it hit her skin lightly when she stepped out into it, the smell of the air before and after every shower. It was all special to her.

She spun around and spread her arms out wide, smiling as the raindrops battered her skin softly, and she laughed.

"Lily?" she heard, and looked towards the door, and smiled.

"Hey, James. What are you doing here?"

"I was just doing rounds...but I could ask you the same question," he reasoned.

She laughed again. "It's exhilerating, isn't it?"

"Lily, it's pouring out, let's get inside."

"Now, why would I do that, Potter? Just because you're afraid of a little water," she teased. He grinned.

"Alright, Evans, you asked for it," he said as he marched towards her, grabbed her arm, and twirled her around him, around and around, until he let go. She stumbled off to the side and fell down into the wet grass. A few seconds later, James plopped down next to her.

"Fun, isn't it?" she breathed.

James nodded. Lily closed her eyes.

"Want to hear something funny?" she looked up towards James. "Jenna Winters asked me if we were going out."

His eyes widened. "When?" 

"Today. During breakfast."

"And what did you say?"

"No, of course," she replied, wiping her wet face. "We aren't going out."

He didn't respond.

"I wouldn't worry about it, though. They just think it's weird that we hang out a lot now. They still think I hate you," she laughed.

He paused, and looked at her, shivering. "You're cold," he stated, taking off his coat and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said, sitting up and wrapping the coat around herself. It was already wet.

James hesitated. "You didn't really... _hate_ me, did you?"

She turned to face him. "Of course not," she said sincerely. "And even if I did, I don't know."

"Yeah," he nodded.

She stared at him a little longer, and he looked blankly out over the lake.

"Come on," she grabbed his arm. "It was a long time ago."

"It was last year."

"Exactly. It was a whole year ago. Look, I didn't hate you, okay? I never did."

"Then what did you think of me?"

"You didn't make a good impression on me, if that's what your asking."

He shook his head. "Whatever. I don't really want to hear it anymore."

She looked down at the ground. "You shouldn't have asked."

"No," he said, sarcastically, "I like knowing when people hate me."

"I didn't hate you!" she glared at him. "Why can't you understand that?"

"Give it a rest, Lily, you already said you did."

"No I did not," she said harshly, her eyes flashing.

James stood up. "I'm going to go inside. I'd ask you to follow me, but I don't want it to look like I'm trying to take care of you. It might make you mad."

She got to her feet also. "You're being a git, Potter."

"Yeah, what else is new, Evans? I've always been a git."

"You haven't always been stubborn, though. This is a new thing."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going in. Come in when you want."

"I do not hate you, James Potter, okay? Get that into your head, please! I don't hate you, I never have, and I never will. You're a good friend, James. You really are. I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this," she argued.

He stood across from her, soaking wet, freezing cold. He said nothing.

"And now you can't even find the common sense to listen to me. I've been trying to talk to you for forever, but every time I do, something like this happens!"

He stared at her. She looked back into his hazel eyes.

"Are you going to say anything?"

He shook his head. She sighed, and brushed past him on her way to the doors.

Suddenly, he turned around. "Wait," he called. She spun back to face him.

"What?" she asked him, still a hint of an edge in her voice.

"I just wanted to..."

"What, James?"

"Do this," he mumbled. 

And then he kissed her.

She had always loved the rain. 


	9. Defense Homework

  **I wrote this one quickly a few days ago.  That's like a record for me...two updates in two days...haha. Anyway, review!  Oh, and read my other story, Authentic Slytherin Charm!**

**~Becca**

 

"Hey, Evans?"

"What do you want, Sirius?"

"I need to talk to you." He walked over to where she was sitting, on the couch in front of the Common Room fire, finishing up her Defense homework. He sat down on the floor across from her.

"Why?" she looked down at him, her brow furrowed in confusion.

He wrung his hands in his lap and looked towards the ground directly in front of him.

"I...well, I...I think I'm in love with you."

Her breath caught in her throat and she leaned back into the couch.

"Wow, thats...wow."

Sirius nodded. Lily put her homework to the side and leaned forward again, her eyes never leaving Sirius.

"Well, so...when?"

"I just realized it last week. I just had to tell you."

"Oh," she said, not knowing what else to say. "So...you're really in love with me?"

He glanced up at her and cracked a grin. All of a sudden, he reached out and grabbed her homework from the couch. "Are you kidding? Prongs would kill me!" He laughed. "Honestly, I'm just here to steal your Defense homework." 


	10. Head Boy

**Again, not my favorite, but I hope you enjoy it! Please review, and read my other story, Authentic Slytherin Charm.**  


**~Becca**

 

"I'm Head Boy."

"I mean it, don't fool ar-"

"But I really _am_ Head Boy. It's not a joke."

She rolled her eyes. "So you're saying that Professor Dumbledore would _really_ be stupid enough to make you Head Boy."

"That's what I've been saying for the past half an hour. You still haven't chosen to listen to me."

"Because it's preposterous! Who in their right mind would make you in charge of _anything_?"

"Well, Dumbledore, apparently."

"Fine," she said, looking straight at him. "Show me your badge."

"What?" he looked at her confusedly.

"Show me your badge," she repeated.

He faltered. "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I shouldn't have to prove myself to you."

"Then I don't have to believe you."

"That's fine with me.  _I_ know the truth, at least."

She crossed her arms and looked at him skeptically.

"Don't look at me like that, Evans. I've told you a million times, but I'll tell you again. _I'm Head Boy_."

Suddenly she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"The jig is up, Black. Potter already told me it was him."

Sirius looked at her incredulously, then looked at the ground angrily. "Git. Always ruining my fun." 


End file.
